


like real people do

by invisiblyinked



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Humor, Moving In Together, Romance, Slice of Life, Yoosung Route, but actually i can bc im in love with yoosung, i can't believe this, mainly somewhere in between the rfa party and the after story, some sex stuff alright, someone explain why teasing yoosung is so much fun, these two kids can't keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: "Move in with me."—domestic life, or something like that





	1. beds

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is what gets me back into writing fanfiction. i can't believe i'm really this weak to cute ass anime boys.

 

“Move in with me.”

 

It’s a very sudden, very out of the blue thing to say and Yoosung _almost_ regrets opening his mouth at all when the room goes absolutely still. Fairuz looks up from the flashcards she’s been helping to make for one of his classes just to stare at him. Yoosung stares back, wide-eyed and holding his breath.  She puts down the marker she was using and leans forward on the table, resting her chin in her hand. There’s a sparkle in her eye that Yoosung hopes means something good.

 

“Don’t you get _embarrassed_ when you say these kinds of things?” she says. Yoosung goes red immediately. Of all the things he expected her to say, this was at the very bottom of the list.

 

He stutters over his words, “I mean—it’s just—you’re here all the time anyway and we’ve been together for a while now so I just thought that—”

 

“ _Relax_ Yoosung,” she tells him, a smile in her voice, “I’m just teasing.” The stiffness in his shoulders subsides and he is able to breathe easy again.

 

“Is that a…yes?” he asks hopefully.

 

She thinks about it for a moment then leans in closer to him and, despite how long they’ve been dating she still makes him a little nervous, a little shy like some kind of high schooler. As the space between them gets smaller he prepares himself for a kiss, instead she only presses her forehead to his and looks him directly in the eyes.

 

 “Your bed’s too small,” she says finally, softly.

 

He feels his heart lift and grins at her, his wonderfully weird girlfriend. The reply is instant.

 

“I’ll get a new bed then.”

 

**X**

“This one,” Fairuz says, spread out on a full sized mattress in the middle of a _Marcy’s_ store, “This one for sure. It’s big enough for the both of us but it won’t take up too much space in your room either.”

 

“ _Our_ room,” Yoosung corrects her and wow okay, that was only a little bit weird to say out loud. He pushes that feeling aside and joins her on the mattress, flopping down on his back. She had made it seem so inviting and comfortable, and it _was_. Definitely much better than the lumpy twin one he had back at home. He couldn’t even hear the creaking of the springs when he moved around on it.

 

The two of them stare up at the high ceiling of the department store for a while in silence. Yoosung suddenly feels a nervous flutter in his stomach. _This is happening_ , he thinks. They’re buying a mattress and they’re going to be moving in together. He feels a bit excited but also suddenly feels selfish.

 

He wonders if this is _really_ what she wants. They hadn’t talked about it much since he suddenly sprang the idea on her last week. What if she’s only doing this because she feels pressured? What if this is a mistake? What if he’s moving too fast for her?

 

“Fairuz—” he starts but gets cut off as she suddenly rolls on top of him and in one quick movement pins his hands above his head as she straddles him.

 

“Submission!” she exclaims triumphantly, “This means I win right? Or do you have to tap out first?”

 

In a sudden burst of competitiveness, and without really thinking about it Yoosung manages to reverse their positions.

 

“I win,” he says proudly and Fairuz pouts just a little childishly. Yoosung stifles a laugh at the look on her face until it turns to one of mischievousness.

 

“Ooh honey! Right now? In such a public place?” Fairuz says, feigning shock, “Shall I add voyeurism to your growing list of kinks?” She smirks up at him and he tries not to think about how easily he falls into her traps.

 

Yoosung feels his face warm as he hears whispers and giggling from other customers. He rolls off of her quickly and sits up beside her instead while also putting a bit of space between them.

 

“What? I was—You did it first! And besides—I wanted to ask you something…” he trails away. Fairuz scoots closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. He finds himself sort of leaning into her as well.

 

“This is fun,” she says, “I didn’t think shopping for a new bed could be so fun but I think it’s because I’m with you and I think living with you will be fun too. As long as we’re together, everything will be great.” She tilts her head up to look at him. “I don’t have any regrets about this. I hope you don’t either.”

 

Her statement catches him off guard for a moment. Momentarily, he wonders just how she does that; how she manages to figure out what’s bothering him without him even saying anything.

 

“I don’t have any regrets at all!” he tells her, “I just didn’t want you to feel pressured about any of this…”

 

“Yoosung,” she says seriously, “I wouldn’t do something I didn’t want just because somebody pressured me to. Have some faith in me, please.”

 

He feels a weight lifted off his shoulders. “Of course…” he says and smiles fondly at her. He wraps his arms around her then, resting his chin on top of her head, the soft hair tickling his face. “How is it that you always know _exactly_ what to say to make me feel better?”

 

He feels her attempt to shrug. “I dunno. It must be because I’m _such_ an amazing girlfriend. Obviously.”

 

Yoosung laughs. He thinks, _how did I get so lucky?_ He says, “ _Obviously_.”


	2. aprons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes a quick break from kissing her to say, “And you say _I’m_ the one with the kinks,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin with a little bit of fluff?? fluff with a little bit of sin?????

He’s busy making breakfast when he first feels her hands place themselves at his sides; slender fingers prancing their way across his stomach until they meet in the middle as her arms wrap around his waist. She presses her body against him, burying her face against his shoulder—making herself at home and everything about this feels right. Yoosung smiles to himself, his movements having become more slowed and careful as she’d attached herself to him.

 

“Yoo- _sung_ ,” she hums into his skin and it sends chills all over his body, “Good morning.”

 

“ _Fai-ruz,”_ he sings back and feels her smile, “If you keep this up, the pancakes are going to be burned.” He dials the fire down on the stove a bit to be on the safe side just as she puts a bit of space between them, yet keeping her hands on his hips.

 

“Ahh, but…I can’t help it. The image of you cooking while wearing this apron suddenly became too much,” she says innocently, and he feels her hands slipping under his t-shirt, “How am I supposed to _not_ touch you?”

 

He’s blushing now, the back of his neck staining red but he still smiles when he says, “So are you saying you don’t want breakfast?” He turns the stove off, placing the finished pancake on a nearby plate and setting the spatula down so that his hands are now free to cover his girlfriend’s still wandering hands.

 

“I’m _saying_ that breakfast can wait,” she tells him in that low voice of hers. Yoosung shivers all the way down to his toes and Fairuz can’t even pretend that she doesn’t like it; knowing the kind of effect she has on him, pleases her immensely. She presses herself against him again and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. He tenses up immediately and she can’t stop smiling. He hides his face in his hands in something akin to embarrassment.

 

“Fairuz,” he groans out, “You’re _awful_.”

 

She is definitely grinning. She is grinning so bad. “You _love_ it,” she rightly accuses, “You love me and all my awfulness.” She removes her hands from his body and he immediately feels the loss of her touch. He turns around to face her in all her morning glory; hair in a messy ponytail and the loose-fitting t-shirt he’s positive he’s never going to get back. Yoosung groans. Why did she have to be so _cute_?

 

“I do. I really do,” he says and then he’s grabbing her by the wrist, practically running back to their bedroom.

 

**X**

He’s too cute, Fairuz thinks, way too cute for his own good, which is probably the biggest reason why she can never keep her hands off of him. She doesn’t know what else can explain it, really. She sits in his lap, legs wrapped around him and this embrace is so very intimate she almost doesn’t know what to do with herself at first; she settles for grinding her hips against him, which elicits a lovely moan.

 

“Would it have been too much if I asked you to _just_ keep the apron on?” she questions as he places kisses along her jaw, moving down to her neck and chest. He growls something in response (a bit uncharacteristically, but kind of hot all the same, and _okay_ so maybe that was pushing it even for her) and the vibrations of the sound against her bare skin is _thrilling._ Her toes curl at the feeling and her fingers tug at his hair. “Ah—I—thought so.”

 

He takes a quick break from kissing her to say, “And you say _I’m_ the one with the kinks,” and then he’s rolling his hips against hers again, shamelessly, looking for a reaction.

 

She sighs, _“Yoosung_ ,” as one of his hands creeps along her thigh, “Don’t tease me.”

 

 He looks at her innocently but the smile he has to fight away betrays him completely. “Oh? But you always have so much fun teasing _me_. It’s only fair right?”

 

His hand finds what it’s looking for and she gasps—partly in feigned shock and mostly in pleasure as she says, “Revenge? Yoosung! This is completely _unexpected_ and—!” Her sentence finishes abruptly as he begins to pump her, slowly at first and then steadily gaining speed. She squirms, her own hands looking for something to grip on; only finding him. The noises she makes turns him on and he revels in the fact that he can have this effect on her when they’ve barely even started anything yet. She says his name and God in the same sentence and Yoosung thinks he might actually die right there on the spot.

 

She hides her face in the crook of his neck in an attempt to muffle the embarrassingly lewd noises she’s making and Yoosung really _can’t_ keep the smile off his face this time when suddenly he feels the sharp bite of teeth in his shoulder. The sound he makes is _marvelous_ , is the second thought Fairuz has, the first being; _what did I just do??_ She pulls away from him, a little horrified at first, fumbling over an apology.

 

“ _Are you alright—sorry_ — _I got caught up in the moment_ —” she pauses at the look on his face. The red in his cheeks, she suspects, is from a bit more than physical exertion. “Did you—did you _like_ that?”

 

He coughs once and doesn’t meet her eyes. “It wasn’t, um… _bad_.”

 

“Yoosung!” she exclaims with stars in her eyes, “You’re way too cute!” He doesn’t even have the time to say anything else before she’s pushing him down on his back so she can have her way with him.

 

**X**

 

“So,” Yoosung begins, moments later while they eat the breakfast he had finally gotten around to making, “I was thinking that maybe…if you really wanted me to…” He trails off and takes a breath before continuing,

 

“I can wear the apron next time.”

 

Across the table Fairuz’s eyes widen, her fork clatters against her breakfast plate dramatically and she reaches for his hand as she says very seriously, “Marry me, Yoosung.”

 

He only looks slightly mortified, turning a light pink as he mutters, “I should be saying that to _you_ ” but thinks, _okay_ , anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sweats/ look there was just an image in my head of yoosung in an apron i have no other excuses for this

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna do more of these. i hope i do more of these.


End file.
